1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module, and more particularly, to an optical communication module for optical wavelength division multiplexing which can transmit or receive light beams having multiple wavelengths using a single optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is used for transmitting optical signals having different wavelengths using a single optical fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,195 discloses a method of combining multiple optical signals into a single optical fiber by arranging emission windows of light emission elements emitting light beams having different wavelengths close to each other. According to this method, while the multiple optical signals can be combined into a single optical fiber using simple optical parts, the emission windows of the light emission elements must be arranged close to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,828 discloses a method of splitting multiple wavelength light beams emitted from a single optical fiber by using an optical filter for filtering only a light beam having a particular wavelength. According to this method, since several filters are used and alignment is needed for each wavelength, a system is complicated and manufacturing costs are high.